memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Churchill/Rules of Engagement/Chapter Two
The Churchill is still docked at Mars Shipyards. On board the Churchill on the bridge the crew, SG-1 and General Jack O'Neill are attending the commissioning ceremony of Jessica taking command of the Churchill as General Meyers looks at Jessica. By order of Starfleet Command I hereby grant Lieutenant Colonel Jessica Rivers command of the USS Churchill on this stardate, computer transfer command codes to Colonel Rivers authorization Meyers 433 Beta Charlie General Meyers says as he hands Jessica the plaque. Transfer complete USS Churchill now under command of Lieutenant Colonel Jessica Rivers the computer says in it's female voice. Jessica shakes his hand. I relieve you sir Jessica says as she looks at him. Alex returns the hand shake. I stand relieved Colonel Rivers General Meyers says as he returns the hand shake. Colonel Rivers goes to the center chair. All hands this is the Captain speaking submit ship status reports to second officer, and have the ship ready for departure by 1700 hours that is all Rivers out Colonel Rivers says as she gives orders over the intercom. They get ready for departure as Generals O'Neill and Meyers, and SG-1 depart the ship to let it start it's shakedown cruise. The worker bees depart the ship as the lights move from the ship's flight path. On the bridge the senior staff are at their stations as Colonel Rivers sits in her chair. Ensign Richards signal the dock master and let them know we're ready to depart Colonel Rivers says as she looks at the young officer at ops. She inputs commands into the console. The dock master has cleared us for departure Ensign Richards says as she looks at Colonel Rivers. Rivers nods and turns to Major Nelson at the conn. Major Nelson take us out thrusters at one-half Colonel Rivers says as she looks at the young officer. Major Nelson looks at her console. Aye, Colonel engaging thrusters Major Nelson says as she inputs commands into the console. The Churchil moves slowly out of drydock and clears the dock. In main engineering Commander Mitchell is at one of the consoles and he taps his combadge. Mitchell to bridge we're a go for warp Commander Mitchell says as he is happy. On the bridge Colonel Rivers smiles. Acknowledged engineering, Major Nelson set course for the Alpha Site warp factor 9 Colonel Rivers says as she looks at her. Major Nelson inputs commands into the helm console. Course set and speed laid in Colonel ready to get underway Major Nelson says as she looks at Colonel Rivers. Rivers smiles. Engage Major Colonel Rivers says as she looks at her. She presses the warp button. The Churchill leaps into warp speed, the Churchill is seen traveling through warp. In the corridor on deck 4 Colonel Rivers and Commander Grant are walking. Run level 1 diagnostics on all weapon systems including shields Colonel Rivers says as she looks at the tactical officer. She looks at her. Ring rtransporter? Commander Grant says as she looks at her. Rivers turns to her. In all of them, also, set up a hull breach simulation for 0500, that's all Colonel Rivers says as she looks at her. She looks at the Colonel. Yes, Colonel Commander Grant says as she leaves to get to work on the level one diagnostic and setting up a hull breach simulation, as the turbolift doors open and Commander Johnson is in the lift. Commander Colonel Rivers says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Colonel Commander Johnson says as he looks at her. The lift doors closed. Deck 1, main bridge Colonel Rivers says as she gives the lift a command.